Card Captor & Saint Tail
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura takes Tomoyo to an Inn for a vacation. Where they meet detective Asuka Jr. and Miemi the great pop singer and her best friend and manager Seira. But then a murder happens which leave Miemi and Tomoyo as targets. Can Card Captor Sakura and Saint Tail save the night before they lose everything?
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 1. Vacation.

"Come on Tomoyo. This vacation is exactly what you need." Sakura said.

"I know. Thanks for doing this." Tomoyo said.

They were driving to the Inn they were staying at for their vacation. Tomoyo needed it after being so popular with her fashion lines.

And Sakura had to get her mind off of Li.

"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine. I know Syaoran has a lot of work. So I figured giving his some space is best." Sakura was one of Tomoyo's fashion models and dating Syaoran Li who runs his own company. Sadly it was all the way in China.

"You think he may return home?" Tomoyo sighed.

Sakura kept her smile on her face. "No way! He promised he'd always come back to me." She said.

Tomoyo knew she has called Meiling and Eriol a few times to talk about her pain. Tomoyo only wished Sakura would talk to her about them.

Meanwhile...

"Meimi Haneoka!" Called a voice. "We have arrived." Meimi woke up from her nap on the bus ride.

"Were here already?" She asked.

"You've been asleep for hours. These tours are really getting to you." Said her best friend Seira Mimori.

Miemi is a popular singing star and her best Seira is the writer of all the songs as well as her assistant manger.

Her real manager just got a cold and is sleeping in the room.

"So this is the Inn were staying at to meet Daiki Asuka." Miemi said.

Her boyfriend in other words. It's been years since the capture of Saint Tail. But in a way she uses her old tricks to become the singer she is today.

"This looks creepy yet cute." Seira said.

Miemi rolled her eyes. "If there's a case, he'll be here." She said.

Back with Sakura...

Driving the car Sakura and Tomoyo are listening to their favorite singer. (Miemi).

_"Oh! And I know. I'm gonna find you. And I'll have your heart, all for me."_ They both sang along.

Both girls laughed. "I love her. I wish we'd see her on tour." Tomoyo said.

"You'd just love to see her wardrobe and get inspiration from her for a special line of cloths all for her." Sakura giggled.

"Come on. Think about-" But The car stopped. They possibly hit something and were both left out in the cold for only a while.

"Ow." Sakura said.

"Yeah. That's smart." Tomoyo said. She looked around but there was nothing but snow.

"We better get out." Sakura said.

"Yeah. And find help." Tomoyo agreed.

The two of them got out of the car and looked around in the snow.

"Why did it have to be winter." Tomoyo sighed.

"Look. That's the gate to the Inn. And...who's bus is that?" Sakura spoke.

"Who cares. Let's just get inside before-"

Then there was a scream.

Tomoyo and Sakura ran up to the gate. Shaking it it wouldn't move.

"We need to get in there!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. She pulled out one of her cards. "You brought them? You said you left them back at home with Yue and Kero." Tomoyo shouted as the wind howled in their ears.

"I brought a few. I couldn't leave the four behind. Or Hope and Nameless." Sakura said.

Tomoyo sighed. "I could have brought my camera." She complained.


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 2. Threat.

The storm was getting worse out here. Tomoyo was about to freeze.

"Hello!" Someone shouted. Sakura quickly melted the ice covering the gates locks.

"Firey. Please help us melt this. Quick!" She summoned.

Sakura didn't need her key anymore. She was a powerful Magic user without it.

Firey smiled and melted the ice all over.

"Oops." Sakura said.

"Great. that's too much." Tomoyo said.

"Hello?"

"Yes! Over here!" Tomoyo shouted.

A man walked up to the gate. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. And This is Tomoyo Daidouji. Were here on vacation. This is the Crimson Inn, correct?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. Come in." He said. He opened up the gate and let the two in. "Thank goodness. I feel so cold." Tomoyo said.

"I'm detective Daiki Asuka Jr. Please to meet you." He said.

"A detective? What's going on here?" Sakura asked.

"Some strange things are happening here. I got a call from a friend of mine to meet me here and check it out." He said.

"Well thank you for letting us in." Tomoyo said.

"Not a problem." He said.

"What's the case?" Sakura asked. The occasional snooping around. Thanks Kero!

"Someone claims to be taking people. Like they come here then vanish." He explained.

Tomoyo looked to Sakura. "Did you know? Nancy." A terrible nickname Tomoyo called Sakura when real mysteries happened.

"Nope. If I did I wouldn't have said this was a vacation." Sakura said.

"You two get warm." Asuka said. "I'll be around if you need anything." He said.

He left the two girls when...

"Guess Asuke's as popular as ever." Said a voice.

Both girls turned around. "I'm Seira Mimori. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Sakura Kinomoto. And Tomoyo Daidouji." Sakura said. "Nice to meet you too." Tomoyo said.

"Come on in. Fashion queen." Seira said.

Tomoyo smiled a little. "I like her."

Heading inside it was nice and warm. It looked all cozy like, and big. It was spacey and there were a lot of chairs and tables.

"This Inn is big. It doesn't look it outside." Tomoyo said.

"On the outside, looking in." Spoke a voice. There stood Seira. And-

"Miemi Haneoko!" Sakura and Tomoyo both gasped.

"Fans. Cute. never really get to meet them." Miemi said.

"Its an honer to meet you." Tomoyo said. "And same to you fashion queen. I have seen a lot of your cloths. I must say there so fun and full of magical colors." Meimi said.

"Thanks!" Sakura rolled her eyes. This was going to get to her head now.

The lights flickered. "What was that?" Seira asked.

"The power must be whanky. There is a terrible snowstorm out there." Sakura sighed.

"Really? It wasn't like that when we got here." Miemi said.

"What was that scream?!" Tomoyo then remembered.

"Oh! My bad." Miemi giggled. "I haven't seen my boyfriend in a while so he met us here." Miemi said.

"Boyfriend?" Tomoyo asked. "Detective Daiki Asuka Jr. We've all been friends since childhood." Seira said.

"Like Li, Me and you." Sakura smiled.

"He does seem nice. I'm sure he'll make a fine husband." Tomoyo said.

Miemi blushed a deep red. Then the lights blew out.

"Ah!" Sakura was startled by the light breaking.

"Shoot. Glass is on the floor. Be careful." Miemi said.

"Who goes there?!" Shouted a voice. The light shined on the girls. "Oh. Miemi and Seira." It was their friend Rina Takamiyu.

"Rina. it's good to see you." Seira says. Miemi just smiles.

"What are you all doing here? This is serious." Rina says.

"What is the problem? The whole disappearing thing?" Sakura asked.

"No! There have been rumors of bodies lying around. That's why I stated that this place be closed." Rina snapped.

"So much for a vacation." Tomoyo sighed.

Rina rolled her eyes. I'll take care of the lights. Just hold one of these." She handed everyone a small flashlight.

"Cool." Tomoyo said. "I know. It's like the old days." Seira smiled.

A few minutes later the power came back on.

"Thank goodness! I can't stand the dark." Sakura said.

Tomoyo heard a phone going off.

"Oops. I'll take this." Miemi said. She answered it and walked away.

**"You really think your little detective boy is going to find me? Think again. SAINT TAIL!"**

Miemi froze only Seira and Asuka knew about her being Saint Tail. And that was in the past. "Who is this?" She dared to ask.

But the line went dead.

"Wired. I have no signal." Tomoyo said.

Sakura got a beep on her's. "Odd." She said. She got a message yet there wasn't any signal.

**"Card Captor. You should really keep those cards to yourself. Someone could take them at any TIME."**

Sakura didn't like this. But it wasn't her first time dealing with a threat because of the cards.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered. Seeing the message.

Sakura put her phone in her pocket quick. "Quiet." She said.

A woman walked in slowly later.

"Lily!" Miemi and Seira shouted. They ran to her and helped her to the chair.

Sakura grew more worried as- 'Is that blood?" Tomoyo asked.

"The- The man at the desk."

"The receptionist? The owner of the Crimson inn?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. He's dead...I just found his body outside in the snow. He...Oh God." Lily was in shock.

Sakura didn't like this.

"What do we do?" Seira asked.

"We better leave Asuke and Rina to it." Miemi said.

Like Sakura was going to leave this alone. Her cards- Her friends were on the line here. Sakura marched to the desk and found the keys to the rooms.

"Sakura? What are you- Where are you going?!" Tomoyo asked.

"To get some answers." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 3. Fire.

Sakura marched up the stairs and used the keys to look in all the rooms.

"These horses look so real and yet..." Tomoyo was going to say creepy. Just their faces looked wrong.

"These were painted. You can tell by the strokes on the horse." Seira said.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I want to help. Lily is the maneger. But I want to help Miemi the best I can." Seira explained.

Sakura nodded. They walked father down the hallway. "This place does seem creepy. And WAY too big." Tomoyo said.

"Do you smell something burning?" Seira asked.

Sakura sniffed the air. She was right. Smoke.

"There! That last room has smoke coming from it!" Tomoyo shouted.

All three girls ran to the end of it.

"The door isn't hot." Seira says.

"We better find the key and-" Tomoyo was cut off by a girl kicking down the door.

"Wow!" Sakura saw Miemi standing next to them.

"You work out?" She asked.

Miemi smiled. "I'm good with PE." She said.

As we ran into the room Seira went and got the fire hydrant. She sprayed the fire and it was out.

"I wonder what was being burnt." Tomoyo said.

Miemi and Sakura went down on the floor and looked around it. "Important papers by the looks of it." Miemi said.

Sakura looke all around. "He might not have found everything. He must have still been looking." She said.

"What makes you say that?" Seira asked.

"The window's open. He or she came in and left that same way. They trashed the room to a point of knowing whoever the person was in this room." Sakura said.

"And they grabbed a drink before hand." She pointed at the hidden cooler under the bed.

"Wow! that I would have never seen." Miemi said. She reached out and pulled it. Opening is up there were soda's and can energy drinks.

"Whoever this is, they like to stay up late." Sakura said.

"Hey. This seems to be a substance in the trash." Tomoyo said smelling the burn papers.

"I'll go and see who is in this room." Seira said.

"I wonder." Tomoyo sniffed around the room till she knocked off a picture.

"Oops." Tomoyo said.

"Look. Some documunts." Miemi took them off the wall.

"I'll be back." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded. "Get Asuke!" Miemi said suddenly.

"What? Why?"

"These are the files of the missing people. And a picture with money next to them." Miemi said.

Tomoyo nodded and ran out of the room. Sakura took a closer look. "These...Are body prices."

"What?" Miemi asked. "These are prices for selling a arm, leg, hand, you name it. Any body part on the black market. But why?" Sakura asked.

A gun clicking sound came from behind them.

"I'm sorry. But those don't belong to you." Said a voice.

"I'll be taking those files." Sakura slowly turned to see a masked person behind her and Miemi at the window. She tossed the file over.

"And I think I'll thank you for your trouble in finding it."

Miemi spun quickly and kicked the gun out of the person's hand.

"I don't think so." She said.

"Well. The Saint Tail is still in you. Looks like she was right."

What? Who? "I'll gladly take all that pretty hair of yours and your friends voice."

Sakura knew Tomoyo could sing. So that wasn't good. This was all a trap.

"No you don't!"

"What is the great Card Captor going to do-"

"Windy!" Sakura shouted. She summoned Windy in seconds flat and in that time Miemi changed into her old self. Her Saint Tail self.

"Like your going to get away with this!" She shouted.

The person fell out the window and the two girls followed.

Running after him through a backyard maze.

"Nice look." Sakura said.

"Thanks. Nice magic." Miemi said back.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 4. Race.

After reaching the other side there was this new building.

"Wonder what this place is." Sakura said.

"Saint Tail!" Shoot. Miemi forgot Rina was here.

"Rina. It's been ages! How's life treating you?"

"Cut the act! I've got you where-"

"Rina. What on earth are you doing?" And there was Asuka.

"Asuka! I got her. And this girl Sakura is her new partner!" Rina was being delusional.

Maybe... "Watery." Sakura said.

Watery came out and gave Rina a spook. Asuka was as well but didn't faint.

Asuka stood stunned.

"I'm the Card Captor." Sakura explained.

"Ah! I've heard about you. The great Magic user of Japan. Great to meet you. And know." Asuka said.

He then turned his attention to Miemi.

"I had no choice. Whoever is behind all this knows I'm Saint Tail." She said.

Asuka sighed. "I thought you left all this behind." He said.

"Look. I don't mean to break this up, but we've got a person on the lose with files of body parts for sale on the black market." Sakura said.

"What?" Asuka asked.

Then there was a voice. "You won't get away with this!" It was Seira's voice. Sakura peeked into the slot on the door. She was tied to a chair and so was Lily. "She'll come for you one way or another. Now, I just need to other one."

Sakura growled. "They have Seira and Lily." Sakura said.

"What?! No!"

Miemi shouted. The slot closed shut. "Dang! We need to get in!"

"I got this." Asuka said. He walked up to the door and started to kick it.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Any time now."

Asuka glared. "Did you have anything else in mind? Your magic?"

"No. This is pretty solid. But we need to get in one way or another. And on that... They want you.' Sakura turned to Miemi.

"Me?"

"Her?" Asuka questioned.

"Yes. Your hair and her voice. He or She said.

Miemi's hair, and Tomoyo's voice." Sakura cleared.

"Guess I better get Rina out of here before she sees you two again." Asuka said.

"And find Tomoyo before they do. Please." Sakura asked.

Asuka nodded. He picked up Rina and walked away.

Miemi looked to Sakura. "Did you just send him away so you-"

Sakura however, walked up to the door and knocked.

"What are you doing?" Miemi asked.

"Seeing who lives here." She said.

"Hello?" An elderly woman opened up the door.

"Ah. Hello. By chance can we come in?" Sakura asked.

"Sure dear." She said.

Sakura and Miemi walked inside.

"Glad you could come." Said the old lady. As the door shut Sakura whispered something.

"Do your magic." She said.

Miemi smiled. She took Sakura's hand and as the old lady turned to a crazy man, he missed catching them in his net.

"Dang! Where'd they go?!"

Miemi and Sakura were already in the next room.

"Good thinking." Miemi said.

"I wanted to see what you had for being the Phantom thief." Sakura smiled.

The two of them walked quietly into the next room where Lily lay on the couch.

"Lily!" Miemi ran to her.

"I don't think so!" It was that person again.

"Earth!" Sakura shouted. It shook the whole place. Even the man in the other room was shouting.

Miemi kicked the guy over and he fell unconscious.

Once the shaking stopped, Sakura waited by the door for the other man.

"Lily. Lily. Can you hear me? It's Miemi." She spoke to her.

"She's alive." Sakura said.

"Yes. But...Where is Seira?" Miemi asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 5.

While Miemi helped Lily to sit up Sakura awaited the man in the other room so she could knock him out.

"Miemi!"

"Ah! Oh jezz. Asuka. I thought you were that man." Sakura said taking deep breaths of shock.

"Sorry. He's gone. But Tomoyo is with Rina right now. I figured I'd come see what I could do to help?" Asuka said.

"Call the hospital if possible. Lily needs help." Miemi said.

"Help me look around. They had to have snuck out. A secret passage." Sakura said.

Asuka nodded. He pulled out his phone and sent a message to the closest hospital.

Once that was done he and Sakura looked through the shelves to find something that would lead them to whoever this was.

"I'm not letting this guy have Tomoyo. And we're going to get Seira back." She said.

"What the heck?" Asuka pulled out a bog piece of paper from a map book. "What is this?"

"Blueprints?" Sakura hoped.

Miemi walked over to see herself.

"Yup. Blueprints. But it's of the other building. The main Inn. Not this." Miemi said.

Sakura looked at it from one angle. Then turning her head...

"Light." She took it from Asuka and flipped it over and held it over light. "Invisible ink. Tomoyo would be proud." Sakura grinned.

"So there should be a passage right behind the cabinet here." Miemi pointed to the one next to them.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She pulled out one of her cards. "Vanish." She called.

And the cabinet vanished. "Thank you friend." Sakura smiled.

"You really are full of surprises." Miemi said.

Asuka scoffed. "You have way more." He said.

The three made their way up and found themselves in a hallway. "Two doors. One looks to lead outside. And the other..." Miemi wasn't sure.

"An office possible." Sakura said.

"I'll stand out here. You two see how to get in the office." Asuka said.

Sakura looked at the door closely. "It's missing a lock. We could just-"

Miemi used her tricks this time and the door fell right over.

"My magic is more...subtle." Miemi smiled.

Sakua groaned. She stood and the two girls went in.

Asuka kept the door open but stayed outside.

The office wasn't too messy so they still had a chance.

Quickly looking around they had to find something to help them find out just who this person was.

"Whoever this is, they have a sweet vinyl collection." Sakura said.

Miemi found some wires poking out in the glass cabinets. She opened them up and messed with them.

"Yellow. White. Green. Red." She was saying all the colors.

"We need to be looking around. There mush be another safe somewhere in a place like this." Sakura said.

Miemi was still messing with the wires when...

*Zap

The wall moved and a door flung open.

"Got it." Miemi said.

Asuka quickly ran in.

"Holy-"

There was so much cash Sakura couldn't even imagine how much comparing it to whatever she and Tomoyo made together.

"Foosball's." Miemi finished Asuka's words of amazement.

"Okay what now?" Asuka asked.

Sakura found a type player. She walked out and checked the desk drawers. Locked.

"Unlock." Sakura said.

And her friends unlocked it for her.

Miemi grinned. "You could make an excellent thief."

'Thanks. But no. I don't what to be someone like that. My boyfriend wouldn't like it." Sakura snickered.

And there was a type inside. "Bingo!"

Playing the type:

"I can't believe this! You said you'd have the money!"

A voice was yelling. And by the sounds he was on the phone with someone.

"Look I need you to find a way to get her here! We can't bring her back without the last few things!"

Her? Who was he talking about? Who was he talking to?

"You will? Great! I'll set up something on the side to get him here."

Was he talking about...

"Me? This whole thing was to get me here." Asuka said.

"And in doing so, brought Miemi here as well. Someone set you up. Both of you." Sakura said.

Miemi was silent.

"But that's just one thing. I still need the eyes and-"

There was a pause.

"You know I- Fine. I can do that. But you'll be blind."

So whoever this was, was going to give up her eyes to help someone. A friend? Mother? Sister?

"But I still need a voice. I know she's got a good voice and all...Yes! I know that! I can't harm the money maker. But still...You know one other? Okay. I'll leave that up to you." And the type cuts.

"So, someone is trying to play god?" Asuka questioned.

"I think...It's more like...using me to pay for gathering parts. A Frankenstein thing." Miemi said.

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's never good. We need to find out who this guys boss is and stop them before they bring HER back to life." Sakura said.

"What on earth?" There was a voice.

All three turned and Lily was there. "Lily! You shouldn't be walking." Miemi said.

"But what on earth is all this money doing here?" She asked. She was still a little out of it.

"Wait." Asuka took some of it in hand... "It's fake. I think." He said.

"What?!" Sakura, miemi, and Lily all shouted.

"I might need Rina to check. She's the expert on this case. But..." Miemi took a look at it herself and sighed. "Fake. It's all fake. Someone was ripping off a whole load of people." She said.

"Guess the guy isn't getting paid." Sakura scoffed.

Looking around the safe Miemi found clippings of paper in the trash.

"What is all this?" She asked herself.

Suddenly something came out at her. "Lily!" Sakura wasn't sure why bu turning around she got hit in the head.

"What the-" Asuka was hit with a knocked out Sakura.

"Sorry. But...I have to save my sister!" And the vault slammed shut.

"Darn!"

"No!" Asuka shoved Sakura off and tried the door.

"It's no use." Miemi said.

They were trapped in a vault.


	6. Chapter 6

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 6.

"We're trapped." Sakura said.

Asuka banged on the door.

"Lily was the one who called me about something happening at a hotel. And that she was taking you to meet be to be safe." He said.

"Lily." Miemi was still in shock.

"We're going to run out of air soon. We need to find a away out, And fast." Sakura said.

"Hello?" Their was a voice. "Tomoyo!"

Sakura opened up a hatch were the voice was coming from.

"Sakura. What are you doing in there?" Tomoyo asked.

"No time!" Miemi said. She used her magic and in a few seconds she slipped through the hole in the vault.

"And I guess it's our turn?" Asuka asks.

Sakura used her own magic and shrunk herself down to size.

She jumped out and in Tomoyo's hands.

"Great. But what about-"

"I'll be fine. Just go and get Rina. She can get me out." He said.

It was best. If she saw Miemi and Sakura things wouldn't be good.

"Alright." Miemi said. She looked around while Sakura returned to normal size.

"How'd you get here?" Sakura asked.

"I followed someone walking around outside. I borrowed a snow motor thing and followed them here. I think they have a house up the mountain." Tomoyo explained.

"Yes. There is." Miemi picked up a map. "Look."

Sakura looked at it. It was a house up on the mountain.

"We need to head there. Can the snow bike hold three?" Sakura asked.

"We can try." Tomoyo said.

"No. Tomoyo should stay here." Miemi said.

"I ain't waiting around anymore. If I didn't then you'd all still be in their." She made a point.

Sakura sighed. "And I don't know how to drive one of those things." Tomoyo was one who traveled everywhere.

"Fine." Miemi said.

"I'll be safe." She whispered to Asuka. "Be careful. And please, save Seira." He said.

With one last nod Miemi followed Sakura and Tomoyo outside and on the way up the mountain.

They reached the house despite being caught up in the storm that was coming on.

"Well this is one breezy night." Tomoyo said.

"Please no jokes." Sakura asked.

"I like it. Keeps this whole thing lively and all." Miemi said.

Suddenly there was a gun shot, and all three froze.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 7.

After hearing the gun shot, all three girls checked themselves.

No one was shot at.

The who or what was?

"We better stay clear of that house for now." Sakura said.

"Lily wouldn't know how to use a gun. She must have help." Miemi said.

That much was true.

"I don't see anyone." Tomoyo said.

"Good. Let's take this and run up to the house." Miemi said.

One three they raced up to the house. Opening and shutting the door behind them.

"Phew. Warm at last." Sakura said.

"I can try to find tea." Tomoyo offered.

"No. I'm fine. Let's look around." Sakura said.

All three spread out looking around. Well Tomoyo made tea anyways.

Sakura looked through one side while Miemi looked on the other. Checking the windows to see if anyone was coming to the door.

"The storm out there is getting worse." Miemi said.

"Who wants tea?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo. Really?" Sakura asked.

"We can have a cup of tea while looking for Seira." Tomoyo said with a hand on her hip.

"Sassy." Miemi giggled.

"Did you find a key by chance?" Sakura asked.

"I did. And it's the key to that freezer behind you. I already saw it." Tomoyo said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Care to open it. Once this whole thing is over then we can have tea." Sakura promised.

Tomoyo handed Sakura the key and the freezer opened right up.

"Not as cold as I thought." Miemi said.

"I hope you have a good cup before your trapped again." It was Lily. She had Miemi and Tomoyo.

"What?!" Sakura was pushed in. And the door shut. At least there was light.

But she wasn't alone. "Seira!"

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 8.

Sakura helped Seira get down off one of the meet hooks in the walk in freezer.

"Are you alight?" She asked.

"Sakura?" She spoke lightly.

Sakura sighed. She had to get to Askua.

"Sakura!" There he was. That was fast.

"Askua. I'm sorry. Lily got Meimi. And she has Tomoyo. We need to hurry." Sakura said.

Asuka frowned. "Look what lead me to you." He spoke.

Walking out Sakura saw someone down. He was dead.

"What happened?"

"Followed him right up this way. Right after you left. I came in and found him here. Then I heard your voice. That's that." He said.

Sakura frowned. "We need to find them. I'm not letting anything happen to Tomoyo." She said.

Asuka nodded. "Let's get Seira out of here." Asuka said.

Sakura agreed.

They headed down the mountain to find the Crimson Inn and let her rest.

"Oh my! Asuka. What happened?" Is was Rina.

"Please help her. I'm going to get Lily for this."

"Lily? But she's-"

"She'll kill Tomoyo and Meimi if we don't." Sakura said.

"Since when do we-"

"Rina. Just don't." Asuka said.

Rina took Seira and left.

"She's a handful." Sakura said.

Asuka rolled his eyes. "Saint Tail. I love Meimi. But sometimes, I hate Saint Tail. Rina is still trying to catch her to prove she will love me."

"Sakura rolled her eyes. "This is why I never dated at a young age." She said.  
"You didn't?"

"No. Syaoran and I waited till middle school. We were said to be together but not many dates. Not till high school."  
Askua was impressed. "All I wanted to was date her."

"Time is everything." Sakura added. Once they got to the office of the manager of the Inn...  
"What? The rooms on fire!" Sakura shouted.

"Everyone OUT!" Asuka shouted.

Sakura kicked down the door and summoned Water.

"Put out this fire!" She demanded. Water did what she asked.

And there Lily was. Smiling. "Soon. I'll have my sister back."

"She had cut Meimi's hair. She was out on the floor.

"Meimi!" Asuka yelled and dove to Meimi. Lily ran but Asuka got Meimi out in time.

"We better follow her." Sakura said.

Asuka carried Meimi with him outside after Lily.

"Where have you taken her?!" Sakura screamed.

Lily just smiled.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Card Captor and Saint Tail

Chapter 9.

Once they were out, Lily was there. Sakura summoned Shadow to try and hold her in place but Lily moved and kept on laughing.

"Why are you doing this?" Asuka asked.

Lily frowned. "To give my sister the life she would have wanted. What she had." Lily spoke like her sister was this idol.

"You may NEVER have my cousin for her!" Sakura screamed.

Lily moved again and ran to Sakura. She shoved her down and slid on the icy road.

"Sakura!" Asuka shouted. Meimi woke up to yelling.

"My sister will have her chance to shine! And nothing will stop me!" Lily ran off through the snow up to a building.

"What happened?" Meimi sat up in Asuka's arms.

She felt a breeze on her neck. Reaching her hand up she felt her hair. She lost her hair. It was cut.

Sakura was still out. Asuka got up and checked on her.

Rina came out. "Meimi?" With Seira.

"Seira!" Meimi stood slowly and hugged her best friend.

"Wait. What happened?"

"Your poor hair. Listen. Lily's sister is Reed. Reed Flora. That actress who did that one movie and never acted again." Seira spoke.

Asuka helped Sakura up.

"Lily. I can't believe...Wait. It was rumored she had cancer." Meimi remembered one day listening to the TV saying that Reed had Cancer and that was why she stopped acting.

But not a lot of people enjoyed her acting vary much. But it was just the whole movie. It had nothing to do with the people.

"I heard. But how sis she die?" Meimi asked.

Asuka looked up. "I think I know." He spoke.

"It was possible she killed herself. But the case was closed unsolved. I took it up with Rina and we later found out she was drinking too much. That's possibly what brought on the cancer." Asuka said.

"What did I-" Rina was confused at how everyone was talking.

Well this would be a fun conversation in the future.

"We need to get after her." Sakura said.

Asuka nodded. "Can you fight?" He asked Meimi.

She nodded. "Of course."

"Then I'm pulling up something. Rina. With me." He said dragging her away.

The three girls made their way to the building. It was easy to sneak in thanks to some tricks Meimi still had.

"Good we're in. Now, where to find her." Sakura spoke.

They walked down this long hallway before stopping at the sound of voices.

"Soon Reed. You'll be alive and acting again." It was Lily's.

The three girls walked slowly to the door.

"Why do you want to bring her back?" That was Tomoyo.

"Because Reed didn't need to die. She was a great actress. And people were stupid in thinking she was terrible in that movie."

Sakura was ready. And so were Meimi and Seira.

In a few seconds, Sakura summoned light to blind Lily.

Lily moved even if she couldn't see.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. Meimi used her magic and got Tomoyo out.

"You will pay for everything you've done." Sakura said.

"No! Reed will be alive!" Lily said.

Meimi looked at Reed's body. There was no way. She looking like Frankenstein's daughter.

"Do you think Reed would WANT to wake up like this? To all of this? All that's you've done, will she be happy at all?" Meimi asked.

Lily was more angry. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT"S LIKE TO WATCH OTHERS SUCCEEDED IN THE ACTING WHILE YOU SEE SOMEONE YOU LOVE BEING CRUSHED!" Lily screamed.

Sakura wasn't going to killer. She didn't want to. But if she had to-

"Your going to stop this. And if not, I'll make you." She said.

Meimi stood next to Sakura ready to fight Lily.

This had to end tonight.

End of Chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Card Captor Sakura and Saint Tail crossover

Chapter 10. Truth.

"Lily! Stop!" Said a voice.

Everyone froze. Asuka and Rina stood in the door.

"You will not stop me. Reed will be back. And she'll-"

"Die." Asuka spoke in a calm and soft tone.

Lily looked angry but confused.

"I'm sure you heard of the rumors." He said. Rina opened up a file.

"Your sister had been to doctors many times. All over Japan." Rina was the one speaking.

"What are you- I know about the rumors of her not being around because of-"

"Cancer." Asuka spoke. He looked sad. "If you wake her, she'll only die of Cancer. Your sister died of drinking too much. Well, it wasn't the full story."

Sakura wasn't sure what but...

"You had a sleeping issue." Lily did have trouble sleeping. Even to this day. Nightmares of their parents abuse.

"Yes. I took some-" Lily seemed to be understanding what was happening.

"I had wine. Under age. I would put a few drops in my wine, and... oh NO!" Lily realized how her sister died.

"It was hard to see it. But once I looked up YOUR history, it became clear. Reed died because she drank YOUR glass of wine with the sleeping drops. But what you didn't know, she was dying already." Asuka said.

"Cancer?" Meimi spoke.

"Yes. She had been fighting Cancer since young age. With no parents to care for the bills and treatment, your sister had to try one thing. But the money she made from that movie didn't sell. And she was left with no other option. The Cancer would have killed her before she turned 21." Asuka explained.

Lily fell to the ground.

"The Cancer was in her heart. I'm sorry Lily. But she wouldn't have lived the rest of her year." Asuka said.

Lily broke down crying.

It was over.

By the time Lily was arrested, another car pulled up in the driveway.

"Syaoran?" Sakura saw him get out of his car.

"I called him." Asuka said winking. Meimi giggled and walked with Asuka.

"Sakura!"

"Syaoran!" They ran to each other and hugged.

"How are you?" Sakura asked.

"Me? How are you? I heard about what happened and I-"

"I'm the Card Captor. You know I was fine." Sakura smiled.

Syaoran pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Tomoyo only wished she had her camera.

"I love you. Don't scare me like that again." Syaoran said.

"Sorry. I'll try not to." Sakura spoke. The something else came to her mind.

"If your here...WHO"S WATCHING THE BABY?!"

Syaoran looked nervous. "K.e.r.o." He said slowly.

Sakura looked mad. And this was coming, FROM THE AUNT.

"You left my niece alone with KERO?!"

Tomoyo sighed. "Guess this vacation is over."

"And we better hit the road. We still have to finish the tour." Seira spoke to Meimi.

"Yes. And when it's done..." She looked to Asuka lovingly. "We can finally plan this wedding."

"Yes." Asuka agreed kissing Meimi on the cheek.

The End.

**What a beautiful and happy ending.**

**Hope you all liked this story. This took do long and I'm proud of it!**

**Make sure to Favorite and/or Follow. Check out some of my other stories too. See you later!**


End file.
